falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo Jackson
History Early Life Apollo Jackson was born in a small settlement in Queens in 2233. He was born during a time of turmoil in the ruins of the former New York City boro. Only years before, Connor McTaggart had emerged from an underground bunker and had established Queensland. Now, he and his cohorts were expanding across Queens and conquering anything that stood in their way, forming an ever-growing Principality of Queensland. When Jackson was only five years old, emissaries from the Principality of Queensland came to his settlement and issued an ultimatum to the settlers that were eking out a living there: surrender or be destroyed. The settlers did not take the threat kindly, and refused. Before the army of Queensland arrived and wiped them out, all of the children were sent away, led by a handful of men and women. Trekking north, the refugees came to Flushtown, but their arrival there would just mark the beginning of Apollo’s trials and tribulations. There, he and a handful of others were kidnapped by members of the National Pleasure League that were in town, to be enslaved for whatever perverted reasons. The boys and girls- including Apollo’s cousin, Morris Jackson- were loaded onto boats and brought up the East River, to the South Bronx. As the boys were being led back to the Pleasure Palace, the group was attacked by a bunch of stalkers, spider-like robots built by The Machinists. During the melee, Apollo was hit in the head by debris and sustained a concussion, while his cousin was shot in the leg. Despite that, the two were able to escape from the fighting and slip away from their captors. Despite their newfound freedom, both were in bad shape and would likely be killed if they did not get help. Reaching out for help was risky in and of itself, as they could just as easily be recaptured, but if their respective injuries went untreated, the pair would likely die. After hiding for a few days, the two youngsters took a major chance and revealed themselves to the first band of wastelanders they encountered. Fortunately for them, wastelanders they encountered were mostly benevolent, from Hip-Hop Nation. They took the two back to their settlement and nursed them back to health. Arrival in Hip-Hop Nation Apollo Jackson was nursed back to health, and by the end of 2244, had been welcomed into the fold as a resident of Hip-Hop Nation. Though a youth, all residents were expected to contribute to the settlement in some way, and Apollo was no different. Along with his cousin, who was also nursed back to health and welcomed into the settlement, the two boys explored the ruins of nearby buildings after they were deemed safe, able to get into areas that most other adults were unable to. He and his cousin also acted as messengers, relaying messages to and from exploring parties and the building complex that Hip-Hop Nation made its home in. As he matured into adulthood, Apollo became interested in civic matters more and more. Apply the tenets of hip-hop, he worked to improve the lives of the men and women of Hip-Hop Nation. He began working closely with Grandmaster Kenny Jefferson to review Pre-War records and artifacts. In 2259, he was given the official title “hip-hop historian” by the Grandmaster. Over the next few years, Jackson would become one of the most knowledgeable residents on hip-hop. Becoming Grandmaster Things changed greatly for Jackson, and Hip-Hop Nation as a whole in 2268. Grandmaster Jefferson brokered what he thought was going to be peace talks between Hip-Hop Nation and the remnants of the National Pleasure League. The peace talks proved to be nothing more than a ruse, as he and his bodyguards were ambushed by NPL raiders on the way to the summit. His successor, Carson Lawrence, decided that a policy of strict isolation would help the settlement of some 300 men, women, and children. Most had little-to-no combat training, and would never be able to match the strength of the National Pleasure League, Bob’s Wreckers, or the Machinists, so they would do their best to hide from the violent world around them. While isolation did make Hip-Hop Nation safer, it had unintended consequences. The stores of food that had been accumulated ran out faster than anticipated. Supplies from the outside world could not be brought in fast enough with only small groups of scavengers exploring and returning every few weeks. Discontent began brewing, and when a disease ravaged the populace in 2272, the people had had enough. After two years of the isolationist experiment, Apollo Jackson challenged Grandmaster Lawrence to his position. In accordance with the laws of Hip-Hop Nation, the two had a rap battle to determine who would lead the settlement. Apollo Jackson spit hot fire. His disses stung the Grandmaster and impressed the audience. In the end, Grandmaster Lawrence was defeated. Instead of bowing out gracefully, he lashed out at Apollo, and had to be subdued. Among his first acts as Grandmaster of Hip-Hop Nation was to lift the isolation over the community. People were allowed to come and go, food and goods returned to the market place, and the lives of the people of the settlement improved. In addition, staying true to the ideals of hip-hop, he converted the white noise radio antenna above 1520 Sedgwick into a radio station, The Struggle Radio. He immediately attempted to make peace with the different factions in the battleground that is Post-War Bronx. The only group he was able to make an uneasy peace with were The Machinists- The remnants of the National Pleasure League ignored his calls for peace, as did Bob's Wreckers and the Army of Righteous Goo. Through his efforts, he was able to make contact with the Federal Republic of Liberteria and establish a trade agreement with the island nation to the south. Negotiations are even in the works for opening an embassy for Hip-Hop Nation to the south, and an embassy for the Federal Republic in the Bronx. Personality and Appearance Apollo Jackson is generally laid back and easy going. He has a genuinely altruistic nature, in part formed during his rough childhood. That side of his personality has also fostered a joking side- before becoming the leader of Hip-Hop Nation, Apollo Jackson was known as a big practical joker. He is as comfortable in comfortable loungewear as he is in fancy tailored clothing. Since becoming Grandmaster of Hip-Hop Nation, he is more commonly found in public wearing the latter rather than the former, but the change in his position has not changed who he fundamentally is. Jackson takes great pride in his dreadlocks, which flow down to his shoulders. They are thick and he dyes the tips of them orange. When he is appearing in public formally as the leader of Hip-Hop Nation, he wears them in braids, but when he is not, he allows them to hang freely. Category:Characters Category:New York